vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
V-mon (Daisuke Motomiya)
Summary Daisuke and V-mon are main characters from Digimon Adventure 02. Powers and Stats Tier: ''8-B'' Name: Daisuke Motomiya\Davis, Chicomon\Chibomon, Chibimon\Demiveemon, V-mon\Veemon, XV-mon\Exveemon, Fladramon\Flamedramon\Fradramon, Lighdramon\Raidramon, Magnamon Origin: Digimon Gender: male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Super strength, speed, durability, flight [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Street (scaling to other baby Digimon) | same | Wall (can knock down trees in Episode 5) | Building level (can knock down Dark Towers\Control Spires) | same | same | City Block level (destroys Chimairamon in Episode 21 and damages a Venomvamdemon in Xros Wars Episode 78) Speed: Sub-Human | Peak Human | Peak Human | Hypersonic+ (able to keep up with Stingmon in Episode 28) | same (shown to be about the same speed as Lighdramon against Starmon in Episode 12) | same (Digimon Reference Book) | Hypersonic+ on the higher end (able to keep up with Chimairamon) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class H | Class KJ (can knock down trees in Episode 5) | Class GJ (can knock down Dark Towers\Control Spires) | same | same | Class GJ on the higher end (destroys Chimairamon in Episode 21 and damages a Venomvamdemon in Xros Wars Episode 78) Durability: Human level | Human level | Wall level (takes attacks from Redvegimon that cracked a Dark Tower in Episode 4) | Small building level (takes attacks from Tortamon who can break boulders) | same (stopped a Monochromon's charge and tanked an attack from Wendimon) | Small building level survives a hit from Starmon | City block level (tanks a hit from Chimairamon's Heat Viper in Epiosde 21 that destroyed multiple buildings in Episode 20) Stamina: High Range: city block (Magnamon's Extreme Jihad) Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Normal Weaknesses: Digimon well devolve if he use up to much energy. V-mon must be fell fed to evolve. Key: Chicomon | Chibimon | V-mon | XV-mon | Fladramon | Lighdramon | Magnamon Feats:'' '' Notable Attacks/Techniques: For Chicomon- Acid Bubbles: blows acid bubbles For Chibimon- Hop Attack: Tackles its foes head-first. For V-mon- V-mon Head: Runs at the foe and attacks with an intense headbutt. Boom Boom Punch: Attacks by windmilling both fists around and around. For XV-mon- X-Laser: Shoots an intense laser beam in the shape of an X from his chest towards the adversary. For Fladramon- Fire Rocket: Surrounds himself in an aura of fire and then shoots towards his opponent like a rocket. Flame Shot: Covered in flames, he jumps at foe cutting diagonally upwards utilizing his helmet blade. Flame Shield: Encases himself in a ball of fire. For Lighdramon- Blue Thunder: Strikes with bolts of lightning from the spikes on his back. Lightning Blade: Strikes with one powerful lighting bolt from the sword-horn on his nose. For Magnamon- Plasma Shoot: Unleashes missiles from hidden components in his armor. Extreme Jihad: Unleashes blasts of light energy either in all directions or focused in one direction. Light Aura Barrier: Envelops self in a barrier of light to ward off enemies. Note: This profile covers V-mon as he appears in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 8 Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Transformations Category:Martial Artist Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists